Production of hydrocarbons from earth formations can be very expensive especially when the formations require hydraulic fracturing. One way to limit costs is to improve efficiency such as in the use of production resources. Production resources in general can be more efficiently used by having accurate knowledge of properties of the formation related to the extraction of hydrocarbons. Hence, methods to quickly, accurately and efficiently determine the formation properties relating to the extraction of hydrocarbons would be well received by the hydrocarbon production industry.